A Dunmer Too Far
by DynturaDJ
Summary: A dunmer investigates a mass murder which took place in her hometown of Anvil. She discovers it has connections to her Dark Brotherhood family. Spoilers for DB endgame. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I made this story not too long ago and decided to put it up. Only thing that belongs to me is the beautiful Onikara Nightshade and the positioning of the words.

I was down in the basement of my house, Benirus Manor, organising my alchemy ingredients

and mixing potions when I heard a scuffling upstairs. Knowing all the ghosts that had

haunted this place were gone, I immediately thought of rats or a burglar. I took the Blade

of Woe out of the pouch I always wore and snuck upstairs to see what it was. I surprised an

Altmer that had been looking for me.

"Carahil," I sighed in relief, "Send a note saying your coming next time!"

She laughed. "Sorry, Onikara. I didn't think you'd be so jumpy! You were in those ruins

again weren't you?"

"Well, yesterday I was, today I'm just trying out some potion ideas that came to me. To

what do I owe the honor of your visit."

"There has been some trouble around. The entire crew of a ship here in Anvil has been

killed. No one knows who did it. Some people think the Brotherhood is behind it, others

blame the Daedric Cults."

"I don't think it was the Brotherhood," I said firmly, "It couldn't have been."

She looked at me oddly. "How can you be so sure?"

I thought quickly, realising I had almost given myself away. "Well, who would've contacted

the Brotherhood to get rid of an entire ship full of people? It doesn't sound logical."

She seemed reassured. "You're right, Onikara. But who could it have been? You are strong

and a great warrior for a mage. Can you help solve the mystery?"

I smiled and nodded. "Just let me grab my armor and gear and I'll be on the case."

Carahil left and I went to the room off my bedroom that had my writing desk and the chests

where I kept my armor and weapons. Out of one I took the Dark Seducer armor I had received

in the Shivering Isles from a group of them I had helped before I became ruler, out of the

other chest I took my enchanted blade, Dawnfang. This blade had once belonged to an Orc

called Grommok and had very special abilities. I was determined to find the party who had

killed so freely in my new hometown. After putting on my armor, a shield, and Dawnfang, I

made my way to the docks.

After going through the gate, I saw it. The locals called it The Ghost Ship of

Anvil. There was an Altmer standing on the deck looking frustrated. I walked over to her

and asked her what was wrong.

"This is a travesty!" She cried, "A complete and utter travesty! The crystal ball is just

sitting there in the hold, but I'll be damned if I'm going back onboard."

She looked on board to me, but all I said was, "Crystal ball?"

She didn't seem to hear me.

"And nobody will help me! Nobody! Not with those spirits roaming the decks." She finally

noticed me standing there looking puzzled. "I don't suppose you'll help me?" She shook her

head. "No, of course you won't!"

"Actually," I broke in, "I'll be glad to help."

"Of course you can't! Nobody ever wants to help! That's the... Wait... Did you actually say

you'll help me?

I nodded.

"Oh, how wonderful! I can't thank you enough! I've been going out of my mind ever since my

crew was murdered."

"Murdered? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, This is my ship you see. The Serpent's Wake.I hired the crew to sail to Summerset

Isle to retrieve a family heirloom, my mother's crystal ball. They made the journey, and

arrived back all right, but then... Someone murdered them! All of them! Now their spirits

are haunting the ship!"

I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Don't worry. I'll get your ball... By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Varulae."

"Alright Varulae, I'm Onikara Nightshade. Where is your crystal ball on the ship?"

"It's in a chest in the ship's hold, but I couldn't get to it. I made it as far as the

Captain's cabin but the spirits nearly killed me."

She handed me a key and added, "You'll need this key, get the crystal ball and bring it

back to me here. Thank you so much!"

I smiled and told her again not to worry then unlocked the door to the Captain's cabin and

went in.

Immediately I saw a Spectral Sailor and the Captain's body in a pool of blood. The spirit

came towards me and I cast my powerful custom-made lightning spell at it. He was

immediately defeated. I collected some ectoplasm from the spirit's remains for my studies

and went down to the next deck.

When I first got off the ladder, I didn't see anything. I could hear the spirits wandering

around though so I readied my lightning spell again, turned the corner and let loose. I

ended up taking out three at once. I took note of the corpses, one an Argonian. This was a

very brutal killing. On the last deck I took out the rest of the Spectral Sailors and found

the chest containing the crystal ball. I grabbed it and took it back up to Varulae.

"You did it! You actually made it back with the crystal ball!"

"I said I would, didn't I?" I replied with a smile.

"Oh, thank you!" Varulae cried happily. She handed me a cutlass. "Here, please take this as

a reward."

"wow," I said, taking it and examining it, "A Damage Health enchantment I believe."

"Yes, it's the Captain's enchanted cutlass, Redwave. I managed to grab it when I was in his

cabin, before his spirit chased me out! Oh, thank you so very much!"

I smiled. "Anytime, Varulae," I said, "I'll see you around sometime."

She went off to the Flowing Bowl and I stood on the Serpent's Wake for a few minutes. These

spirits were very angry about what happened to them. I really needed more clues. I didn't

know where to start so I just decided to do a few of my Dark Brotherhood quests while I

thought.


	2. It Is Connected

I had this story done for awhile, but forgot I had never posted the last part on here. As usual, Spoilers for the DB endgame.

I had done 5 Dead-Drop quests so far. I looked at the orders I had picked up for the next one. I was to kill Havilstein Hoar-Blood on Gnoll Mountain. All the way near Bruma? Ok, I'll spare Shadowmere this trip and use Midnight. I summoned my Shadow Drake right there and flew to Bruma.

I came in to land near Cloud Ruler Temple. (Not too close, the Blades could be touchy.) Still sitting on Midnight's back and listening to his contented purring I took a look at my map. Gnoll Mountain was directly East of the Wildeye Stables. Nodding, I put away the map and took flight again.

We landed on Gnoll Mountain and immediately got attacked by Hoar-Blood and his pet wolf, Redmaw. Midnight took out the wolf and I slashed Havilstein. I took some of the meat around for Midnight and Shadowmere and flew off to my next Dead-Drop.

I found them in the Ayleid ruin of Nornal. They were in a chest underwater. After drying off, I sat next to Midnight and read them. I was to kill a Bosmer named Ungolim who spends his days inside his secure house and his nights praying to an ancient statue in Bravil. I figured an arrow to the throat would be the best way. The note mentioned that Ungolim would most likely kill me if I was detected. I flew to Bravil on Midnight and snuck into Bravil under the effects of my complete Chameleon spell. I took my shot when the Bosmer was at the statue. I was just standing up, when I felt someone approach me. Lucien Lachance appeared next to me. "No. NO! I'm too late. I thought I could get here in time, thought I could stop you! By Sithis, what have you done? What madness has claimed you? You have betrayed me. You have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood! WHY?!" I just stood there, shocked and, I have to admit it, a little afraid. "I am here to end your miserable life, to..." He looked apprasingly at me. "But... I can see the confusion in your eyes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, DO YOU?" I started to feel a little angry. "No!" I said, "What ARE you talking about." He started to explain. "Your first Dead Drop contract, you carried that out, killed Celedaen. After that, you eliminated the Draconis family, as ordered. Then, BETRAYAL!" I winced involuntarily. "Your dead drops went unvisited, your targets ignored. Instead, you have been systematically killing off all the members of the Black hand!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! My rage grew like a poison apple on the tree. But Lucien wasn't finished... "J'Ghasta, Shaleez, Alval Uvani, Havilstein Hoar-Blood- Speakers and Silencers all. And Ungolim, the Listener himself! The surviving members of the Black hand know that you're innocent, they know that you were only following orders. They believe I am the traitor! The true traitor somehow switched your orders, and has been sending you to the wrong Dead Drops. You and I have been decieved." My hand clenched on my bow. This wretch who used me would pay. "Let me guess," I said, "You have a plan." Lucien nodded. "We must find out who is behind this betrayal! We haven't much time... I am hunted day and night by the Black Hand. They want me dead!" "I am yours to command." "Alright," said Lucien softly, "Here is what you must do. Go now to your next Dead Drop, lie in wait, and confront whomever drops off the false contract." I nodded. "Uncover the true traitor's identity and then come see me. I'll be in hiding." "At Fort Farragut?" "No, Fort Farragut is no longer secure, It's under watch by the Black Hand." He thought for a moment. "I'll wait for you at Applewatch, the farm where you killed the old Draconis woman. It should be empty and safe." "Alright," I said. "I'll be there as soon as I possibly can." "Thank you, Onikara. Now go! And may Sithis help us all!"

I did as Lucien asked and used my Chameleon spell to spy on my next Dead Drop after first making sure it was empty. Not long after, a Bosmer came by and put an envelope in the barrel. I was surprised to see it was the apprentice that worked at Morvayn's Peacemakers, Enilroth. I dispelled my cover and talked to him. "What do you think you're doing, Tree-Swinger?" I growled. He had the most fear I had ever seen in his eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! It was the robed man! He... He told me to put those things in the barrel." "He was wearing a black robe?" I asked, to which he nodded. "Who was he?" Enilroth thought a bit. "I don't know his name, and his face was in shadow. He called to me yesterday as I walked by the lighthouse. I think he lives there... or he did, anyway. He told me he was leaving Anvil. I'm sorry, milady, but that's all I know." "A lighthouse... the one by the docks?" "Yes, just outside the city walls. I think the robed man has lived there for quite some time. In... in the cellar." "I think heard some strange noises when I walked by before." He nodded. "I don't know what goes on down there, but there's a horrible smell coming from underneath that door. It's like... something died inside." He shuffled nervously. "Listen, that's all I know, really! Maybe Ulfgar Fog-Eye can tell you more. He's the lighthouse keeper and probably rented out the cellar. Chances are he can give you a key, if you really want to get down there. Now please, just let me go." I kind of felt sorry for the guy. "Calm down, you can go," I said, smiling a little, "But be careful of types like that robed guy. They could be deadly." He nodded and scampered back to Morvayn's place. I headed for the docks.

I found Ulfgar in his quarters in the lighthouse. I asked him politely for the key to the cellar. "Oh really? And why should I give it to you?" I couldn't resist. "If you don't I'll slit your throat." I replied, sweetly. He gulped a little. "Oh... Well, in that case, here you go!" "Thanks!" I said, smiling, "Have a nice day!" I walked out the door and started laughing at the look that had been on his face.

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. The stench was horrific, even to an assassin. I held my nose and went inside. It looked like a horror story. Blood everywhere, bones, dead animals. I heard a scuffling coming from behind a locked door. I cautiously picked the lock and was attacked by a mad dog. I put it out of it's misery and went farther in. I saw a severed head on a plate. Near a chair on a table was a green book, I opened it and saw it was the diary of the one who was betraying the Brotherhood. I read farther and gasped. He was also the one who had killed the crew of the Serpent's Wake! In one instant, I had solved two mysteries. After grabbing the severed head and getting out of that horrible smell, I summoned Midnight and flew as fast as I could to Applewatch. I had a feeling in my heart that I would arrive too late to save Lucien.

I landed in the garden and hastily told Midnight to lie down. I rushed inside and stopped short. I really was too late. The remaining members of the Black Hand had found Lucien, and killed him. One of them walked up to me. "Silencer! At last you've arrived! Fear not, for the crisis that has threatened the Dark Brotherhood has finally come to an end." All I could think to say was, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." "Ah, forgive me. I am Arquen, Speaker for the Black Hand." She motioned at the corpse hanging from the ceiling. "As you can see, we have dealt with the betrayer, Lucien Lachance! No longer will you serve as his puppet! It seems Lachance wanted revenge against the Dark Brotherhood for some reason, and used you to do his dirty work." I wanted to scream out, 'No! You got it all wrong!' But the words just wouldn't come. "But now, we can begin anew!" She handed me a black robe and hood. "I bestow upon you the title of Speaker. You will take Lucien Lachance's place on the Black Hand! Welcome!" I smiled thinly and slipped the robe and hood on. I saw him standing there, the one who started it all. I had to wait though, until the right moment. "When the time is right, we will invoke an ancient ritual and ask the Night Mother for her guidance. The Black Hand is in a state of disarray and only she can help us now. Are you ready to begin?" "I am, we must begin at once." "Very good! And so it begins, the Black hand's journey into a darkness few can imagine. Let us be off! The Night Mother awaits!" I nodded, and we made our way south.

We ended up in Bravil, in front of the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. I had passed this statue many times before, each time I felt calm and a sort of love coming from it... now I knew why. Arquen began the ritual. "Unholy Matron, we of the Black Hand beseech you! Reveal yourself now, most magnificent Night Mother, so that we may seek your guidance!" As I watched, the statue let out a scream, moved back, and changed pose. I knew I had to stop the traitor at all costs, the future of the Brotherhood and the spirits of the dead sailors depended on me. We all went into the Night Mother's tomb. Her spirit appeared there before us. "What is the meaning of this desecration?" she asked, a little heatedly, "Who has disturbed my ancient slumber?" I saw Arquen tremble a little, but I was mainly keeping an eye on Bellamont. "Dearest Night Mother! Most Unholy Maiden!" whimpered Arquen, "Please, we beg your mercy in this, our time of need! The Black Hand seeks your guidance!" "Ah, yes, I have been expecting you. The Listener now kneels by Sithis, as does his successor. There is a traitor amongst you." "The traitor is dead, dear Mother. We have come now to ask your blessing. Anoint one of us your Listener, so we can restore the Black Hand." I knew how important this was, but I still thought she was laying it on a little thick. I didn't interrupt though. "Foolish little girl. Lucien Lachance served Sithis til his dying breath. The Black Hand remains tainted by betrayal. Restoration is impossible." Bellamont drew his dagger. "Enough!" he cried, "Enough of this! You will all suffer for the pain you have caused me! I will destroy your Night Mother, and the Dark Brotherhood will fall!" He killed Belisarius and Banus before I could even move. Arquen called out, "The traitor still lives! It is Mathieu Bellamont! Do not let him harm the Night Mother! Kill him!" Angrily I drew the Blade of Woe. "You have betrayed us because of events you have imagined. You have also killed innocent sailors in Anvil. May Sithis have mercy on your soul, Fetcher!" I plunged the dagger straight into his heart and twisted it. I didn't know until later, but Arquen told me my eyes were glowing bright red. I could feel the Night Mother was very pleased. "Very good, young one." She said. "So, at last we meet. I have been following your strange journey through the Dark Brotherhood." "Really?" "Yes. Your killing of the old man Baenlin... the execution of Adamus Phillida... the way you stalked and murdered each member of the Draconis family... not to mention your Purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. You, a mere underling, even managed to eliminate half of my Black Hand!" I felt uncomfortable then. "I was just following my instructions, I'm sorry about that." "I know, dear child, I know. You carried out your orders to the letter, in the name of the Black Hand. How could I be anything but happy with you?" I relaxed then and smiled. I just hoped the Dread Father was as forgiving. "No," she said looking down at the bodies, "My anger lies with the rest of my children. You see, I have known of Mathieu Bellamont's intentions since he was just a boy." I was surprised at that. "You did?" "Yes," she replied, "I knew of his thirst for vengeance. I could have informed my Listener. But I refused! Refused to reward such incompetence! Ungolim was weak." She nodded at my look of shock. "Indeed, I allowed Mathieu Bellamont to proceed on his destructive course. Just as I allowed you to intercept him." I was starting to understand a little. "Then our destinies were...interwoven?" I asked slowly. The Night Mother smiled at me. "Yes, dear child! Yes! The Dread Father forsaw it all! You were meant to kill the traitor! You were meant to be named Listener of the Black Hand!" "Listener?!" I was taken aback. Arquen was more experienced with the Black Hand than I was. "A-are you sure?" She nodded. "You possess strength, and cunning, and a heart as black as midnight. You were marked by Sithis the moment you emerged from your mother's womb." Is that why my tribe thought I was a demon or bad luck omen? Or was it simply because of my eyes and hair. "So what happens now, Unholy Matron?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound too impertinent. she smiled. "I know this is a lot to take in, young one." she said, "Go. Take a few moments to collect yourself. Meditate upon all that has transpired. Help yourself to any treasures this crypt may offer. When you are ready, speak with me again, and I will deliver you safely to the only place you can truly call home since you arrived in Cyrodiil... The Cheydinhal Sanctuary!" I nodded, then walked around thinking. Me, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood? Wow! I collected the robes and weapons of the fallen members of the Black Hand, except for Bellamont. I had collected the belongings of the members of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary and made a shrine to them in a corner of my basement in Anvil. I would move this shrine to the farmhouse of Applewatch so all our lost ones would be together. I could feel tears threatening to fall remembering that I was too late to save Lucien, but I kept them back. I went back over and talked to the Night Mother. "You've returned." she said, "I trust you've weighed the importance of your new position. For you will soon hear words that will change lives, alter destinies." I thought I had done that before, the instructions for my contracts. But was still smart enough not to get impertinent at a moment like this. "And I hope you've taken everything you desire from my crypt. Once you leave, you will be unable to return." The Night Mother looked into my eyes. "Now, are you ready to begin your new life?" I nodded, "I'm ready, My Lady. Send me to the Sanctuary." She smiled. "Very good! Now begins your true journey! We will soon become very intimate, you and I!" She laughed, then noticed the blade at my hip. "Ah! I see you still possess the Blade of Woe, the weapon given to you by Lucien Lachance when you first met. I sense it means more to you now! Allow me to unlock its true power!" The dagger took on a red glow and I felt it pulsate in my hand when I held it. The Night Nother nodded at my reaction. "Yes, you will find the Blade of Woe a bit more... potent than it was. Now go, my child. Leave this crypt, and serve our Dread Father til your dying breath!" "Thank you, honored Night Mother. I will." The next thing I knew, Arquen and I were back in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.

"Well, I never guessed that you would be so favored by our lady when I first saw you!" "Neither did I!" "Ok, Honored Listener! I offer myself as your humble servant and guide. Please allow me to mentor you in your new role." "I would be delighted, Arquen. It was really you who should've been made Listener. You were with the Brotherhood longer." "Oh no, Lady Onikara. I erred by not seeing Mathieu Bellamont's intentions." I noticed she looked a bit nervous about something. "Now," I said, with a small smile. "What shall we do next. Ah! I think you should tell me why you look a bit nervous being near me." She laughed a bit at my teasing. "Well actually," she said looking at the floor, "I noticed when you attacked Bellamont that your eyes were glowing solid red. I have to admit, that scared me a bit." "They were?" I had never heard of that happening. "I guess I was just so angry at what he had done. Not just to the Brotherhood, but he had killed the crew of an entire ship in Anvil." "He did? We never had a contract like that. How did you find out he did it?" "It was mentioned in his journal. I found it in the cellar of the Anvil Lighthouse. The head of the Anvil Mage's Guild told me to find out what happened to them. I never thought it could really be one of the Brotherhood." "I see! Well, that explains things." I could tell by her face that it really didn't. "Alright, Here is what I believe we should do next. I will stay here and attempt to reestablish this Sanctuary. I will begin recruiting new members. You must fulfill your new duties. The statue in Bravil serves as a conduit between the Night Mother and the Listener. Once a week, you must visit the statue. Talk to it. You will be presented with a list of names and locations." "So that's what Ungolim was doing when I saw him there." "Yes, he was recieving this information. These are people who have prayed to the Night Mother! They request a visit from a Speaker, to arrange someone's assassination. All you need to do is visit the statue once a week, get the list of names and locations, and pass it on to me here in the Sanctuary." I remembered one thing I had read in the Black Horse Courier. "They pray to the Night Mother by means of the Black Sacrament, is that right." Arquen nodded. "It is the best way for a non-Dark Brotherhood member to get our Lady's attention. It is a most ancient ritual." She went on. "When you come to give me the names, I will give you your share of the Sanctuary's weekly earnings." She shook her head. "There is so much work to be done." I agreed and went off to take another look around. I had not seen the Sanctuary since the Purification. The bodies were gone, Schemer was still prowling around the living quarters, and the skeleton guardian was still around. I decided to claim Vicente Valtieri's old room for my own. I sat down at the table and thought about how to arrange the shrine at Applewatch. As Arquen had said, there was much work to be done. So much work...

THE END


End file.
